Strike a Heart
by My-Life-Is-In-Music
Summary: One lightning bolt changed two lives. Starting over in a new town, they will learn to make sacrifices for each other, their loved ones, and themselves. Now, they are the mysterious new kids of WMHS but two certain blondes will break their walls and learn all of their secrets. Especially with the FBI watching them.
1. Chapter 1

**Anything that isn't explained in this chapter will be explained in further chapters.**

**The POVs will bounce from Santana and Quinn. Just to give some insight on both situations. One person knowing the secrets. and another suspecting something about a secret.**

**Chapter 1**

**Santana's POV**

**Summer before Junior Year...**

_**We were in the backyard of the mansion when everything happened. We were doing their own thing. Rachel was setting up the S'mores stuff by the fire. I was on my way inside the house with my headphones listening to music while holding my two-week-old Border Collie, Blue. I look up at the sky and see purple colored clouds. I looked at it curiously. Everything went in slow motion. A lightning bolt shot down and strikes me in the chest. I am in so much pain it is unbearable. Blue lets out a yelp and I quickly let go of him. I fall to my knees because i am still being struck by the lightning bolt. Another similar lightning bolt hits Rachel on the chest. Suddenly the pain goes away and the purple clouds disappear. I look towards Rachel and she is unconscious. Then all I see is black.**_

**Present say...**

Rachel and I are driving through Ohio looking for the small town of Lima. We find it and shortly after we find the mansion we bought. Our parents thought we needed a lot of space for 2 teenagers and our guardian. We get out of my car and Blue jumps out also. My little pup was affected by the lightning. He hasn't changed one bit, meaning that he is still the cute two-week-old looking Border Collie but he is smarter and very well trained, thanks to me, but he is also very playful and the cutest looking thing ever.

It is 8:00 p.m. and we make our way up to the door. Before I reach it, the door opens and I am being pulled in by Blake. Blake Is out trainer. He has taught us how to control our powers as well as how to fight.

"It's about time you guys get here. It was getting pretty lonely." he says as he gives Rachel and I a hug.

"It's good to see you too." I reply back as I hug him as well. Blake is one of the handful of adults I respect. He has taught me so much over the past year. Not only in our training but also on life.

"Well I am definitely glad you both are here" he says and leads us to the living room with Blue following behind.

The next couple of hours are spent eating take out, laughing, and just hanging out. We also set up our rooms how we want them. My room looks beast! Huge bed, walk-in closet, and balcony. I set up a sound system with my big flat screen T.V. hanging on the wall. With a little help from my powers, I make sure to have the best channels on my T.V.

"Wow time flies by really fast" Blake commented looking at his watch. "it's already 4:00 a.m. I suggest you take at least a couple of hours rest. You guys had a long drive and you start school tomorrow."

Neither of us would ever admit it, but we both secretly like school. We get good grades and we don't have problems fitting in at school anymore. An interesting thing about us is that we don't have to sleep as much as a normal person is supposed to. With 2-3 hours of sleep a day is enough.

"You're right" I say getting up and heading for the stairs with Rachel doing the same.

"School starts at 8:30. I leave at 7:00" Blake calls after us.

Blake got a job at the school as a Dean. He got the job to keep an eye out for us at school. Also if we get in trouble we won't really be punished. He started the job last week while Rachel and I were still in New York.

I nod leaving to my room with Blue right behind me. I change and get into bed with Blue cuddled at my feet. I check my phone and see that it's low battery. I send a quick charge to it and it is now completely charged. I make sure my alarm is set before I quickly fall asleep.

I wake up and look at my phone. Its 6:30 a.m. I got a full two and a half hours of sleep. That's enough. I go out for a jog around the town. It looks really nice and peaceful. I check the time and its 7:15. I run back home and take a shower and find some fresh clothes to put on. I settle for black skinny jeans, red T-shirt. I complete my look by adding one of my leather jackets over it. I look smokin' hot.

I head downstairs and Rachel is already there eating a bowl of cereal. I make my own bowl of cereal and eat along with her.

Rachel Berry has been my best friend since we were 5 years old. We met at the park and immediately connected. Our parents became really close also. They started their own company. Turned out to be very successful. She has changed so much since the accident.

"Let's do something different this year." Rachel says randomly.

"We are. We are actually working this year aren't we?" I ask

"Yeah but I want to do something else."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. I want to join something. Something to take my mind off of everything in New York. I know I can control my powers now, unlike last year. Oh like basketball." She says.

"Then do it." I tell her

"Join with me."

"Are you crazy?" I ask. "You know I don't get involved in school."

"C'mon Satan. Do it for me." She makes those stupid puppy dog eyes that never seem to let me say no.

"Ugh Fine!" I finally give in.

"Yes!" Rachel finishes up her cereal and starts to make our lunches.

"You owe me" I tell her.

I finish up my own cereal and start to pack up my backpack. I only have a notebook and a couple of pencils. I put a Gatorade in there along with a granola bar for later. I put my lunch in there as well.

"You wanna head out now?" I ask Rachel.

"Yeah lets go. Blake said its pretty easy to find the school."

"Bye Blue. Don't make a mess in here." I say as we head to the garage and get into my black Ferrari.

The ride to school was fun. Both of us singing along to the music playing loudly in my car. After a couple of minutes we get to the school. As I am driving through the parking lot, I see people staring at my car in awe.

Its a good thing the windows are tinted so they wouldn't be able to see me. I find a nice parking space in the shade and we make our way to the school.

The secretary directs us to the principal's office. This guy was nice enough to not get me mad. After he introduced himself he sent us to the dean's office to get our schedules. Rachel and I could barely contain our laughter when we see Blake trying to look professional. Once the door to his office closed we both bust out laughing.

"Haha very funny." Blake says but we can tell he wants to laugh too.

Once we both calmed down a little, he started talking.

"Alright guys. You know I'm here to make sure you guys don't do anything stupid."

"We know." I say.

"Alright just make sure to control yourselves. This school has a cell phone tower and it blocks anyone from using their phones during classes. Santana, you think you can fix that problem for us?"

"Psh, I mastered that months ago." I tell them. They hand me their phones and I quickly use my powers to unblock them from the cell phone tower.

"All set." I say as I hand them their phones back.

"Ok make sure teachers don't catch you guys using them during class." We both nod " If anything happens you can find me in here or just call me. Now to make your schedules."

After a couple of minutes, we have our schedules done. We have all AP classes except for Spanish. We have a free period before lunch and before the last period. The last period is the only one we don't have together. I will be taking Autos while Rachel takes a music class. We agreed that we would get tired of each other if we had all our classes together. We left the office satisfied with our schedules. Blake is the best!

We decided to go to our lockers before class started. We eventually found them right next to each other. I put my lunch in there and closed it. In the distance I saw a group of people by someone's locker. I could only guess that they were the popular kids because all the students passing them looked scared. There was a freakishly tall dude with his arm around a blond with hazel eyes wearing a cheerleading outfit.. She is really pretty but I was drawn to the other blonde. Her back is to me but she was also wearing a cheerleading uniform and had blond hair made into a ponytail. There was just something about her that wouldn't let me look away. Next to her was a guy in a wheelchair.

"Check out the new girls" I hear the giant say. Both Rachel and I have better senses than regular humans, so we could hear the guy from across the hall.

They all turn to us and some of them looked a little shocked.

"They're hot" The guy in the wheelchair says.

I lock eyes with the girl, who I now know has blue eyes.

Then the lights went out.

**Quinn's POV**

Today I woke up with a feeling that something big is going to happen today. When I got to school, I found that everything was still the same. The jocks were dumping the losers in the dumpsters. My boyfriend Finn, was waiting for me by my locker, as always. Brittany was talking to Artie while he was checking out her body.

Finn notices me and greets me with a sloppy kiss. I seriously don't enjoy his lips on mine but I had to keep him satisfied. Making out with him is enough to keep his eyes on me and not on other cheerios who try to get his attention. Lately, making out with him doesn't seem to be enough. He is starting to get a bit too excited. I always stop before he tries to go farther. Don't get me wrong, he is a good enough boyfriend but... It just doesn't feel right.

"Hey Babe" He says once he pulls away. he puts his arm around me as I get my books from my locker.

"Hey" I reply.

"Hey Q!" Brittany exclaimed excitedly.

I chuckle at my best friends antics. "Hey B"

"Are you going to the party on Friday?" Finn asks me.

"What party?" I ask

"One of the guys from the football team is throwing a party on Friday. Everyone's going."

"Yeah I guess" I reply half heartedly. There are other ways I would rather spend my Friday afternoon like reading a good book cuddled up in my bed with a blanket. But I have to keep appearances.

I look around and see two girls by their lockers. I have never seen them before so they must be new. Both are brunettes so they might be related. I notice everyone in the hallway is looking at them with interest. Openly checking them out.

Just then, the taller of the two looks our way and focuses on Brittany who has her back turned to them.

"Check out the new girls" Finn says from beside me.

"They're hot" Artie says out loud. I have a sudden urge to hit him because Brittany is right next to him and he is checking out other girls in front of her.

The taller brunette still has her gaze on Brittany. Once my best friend turns around to look at them, the lights go out.

I didn't get a chance to see the shorter brunettes face.

**Next chapter will be the characters meeting. **

**F.A.R. (Favorite. Alert. Review,)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know it is mostly focusing on Btittana right now but bear with me. We will get Faberry later on. These first couple of chapters will just be kinda plot openers which means they will mostly be in Santana's POV to get the information from their side.**

**Chapter 2**

**Santana's POV**

It takes me a while to realize it was my fault so I do my best to calm down. The lights flicker back on and everyone looks confused for a while before continuing with what they were doing. My phone vibrates in my pocket so I take it out and see a text from Blake.

**Blake: The lights went out. Was that you?**

**Me: Yeah but I got it under control**

I look back to where the group was and see that they are now talking amongst themselves.

"You ok?" Rachel asks from beside me

"Yeah. I don't know what happened but I got it under control now." I reply.

"If you're sure. C'mon lets get to class." Rachel says.

Before we can even move, we are blocked by two guys.

"Hello new losers." The bigger guy says

"Welcome to McKinley " the other says

It's now that I notice they are holding big cups and are about to throw them at us. With our fast reflexes we easily dodge the incoming drinks. The red liquid ends up hitting the lockers behind us. The two guys are pissed because they grab us and pin us to the lockers on the opposite side of the hall.

Fuck that hurt. I hit my head on the damn handle.

"Let us go" Rachel says in an even tone.

Both of them laugh at her. "And what are you going to do if we don't? You're too short to do shit."

I look around and there is a crowd watching us. I see the popular group of kids turn to look at us. The two cheerleaders start to walk towards us.

"Karofsky, Azimio! What the hell are you guys doing?" the hazel eyed blond asked.

"We're just showing thees losers who is in charge around here." The one holding me said. I think he is Karofsky.

"Look, You can either get your ass kicked right now, or you can let me go and make sure to never cross my path again." I tell him.

"You think I'm scared of you?" He asks pulling me forward and slamming me against the lockers again.

That's it. I have had it with this guy. I grab him by the collar of his jacket, push forward, spin us, and then slam him against the lockers.

"Maybe not but you don't want your secret to get out do you?" I ask him

He switches our positions again slamming me against the lockers.

"What secret? You don't know shit about me."

"How do you think your football buddies would take the news that you're gay?" I whisper so only he could hear.

I suddenly feel a sharp pain in my jaw. **Shit. He punched me. Now he is going to get it.** I see a guy in a mohawk about to approach us. I make eye contact with him and shake my head to tell him not to intervene. He looks like he wants to object but I give him a final look that he can't disobey.

"Someone give me another slushie." he orders.

Another guy comes up and hands him another one of the big cups. So it was a slushie that he tried to throw at us. Well he is about to fail a second time.

Before he can do anything I knee him in the groin while tipping the cup to face him. He falls in pain and the drink gets all over him. I pick him up by the collar and shove him on the lockers.

"Hitting girls. You're gayer than I thought. Now you are going to listen to me. " I tell the still whimpering guy " You will leave Rachel and myself alone. If you ever cross my path again I will ends you. Understand?" he reluctantly nods and I let him go.

"What the hell man?" Azimio asks still pinning Rachel to the lockers

"Let them go. They're not worth it" Karofsky tells him clearly still in pain.

"Fuck that." He turns to Rachel " This is to-"

With one swift movement Rachel brings her knee up and hits him square in the balls. Azimio falls to the ground whimpering in pain. Karofsky charges after her but i grab him and shove him into the lockers once again."What the fuck did I just say?" I tell him.

Then I feel a pair of arms wrap around my neck and pull me back. I elbow the guy in the gut causing him to release me. I turn around but a fist connects with my eyebrow. I feel blood dripping. **Shit!**

I look at him and he looks scared for a second before swinging at me again. I duck and punch him in the jaw. Grabbing him by the collar, I shove him into the lockers, which are covered in slushie. staining his entire back with it. i give him my famous death glare. I see his eyes show fear. "Listen here buddy, you just punched me and made me beyond pissed. I'll save you the embarrassment and let you go."

I let him go and he runs off with Karofsky right behind him.

Rachel and I stand there watching them run away when I feel an arm around my shoulder.

"That was beyond awesome."

I turn my head and see the same guy with the mohawk that wanted to jump into our fight. He had one arm around Rachel and the other around me. We both shake his arms off but he is still following us.

"I'm Puck by the way."

"That's great." I say with disinterest.

The two cheerleaders walk towards us and the blue eyed blond looks at me

"Are you ok?" Gosh her voice sounds so sweet.

"I'm fine" I tell her.

"You're bleeding, maybe we should take you to the nurse and-"

"I said I'm fine. I don't need your help." I snap at her. I see the hurt in her eyes but i keep my face of indifference and turn around and walk away.

"Listen you better tell your sister to watch her back. No one talks to Brittany like that." I hear the other blond tell Rachel. So her name is Brittany? It suits her.

"Yeah, Santana isn't really the best person when she's mad." Rachel replied before following me.

I go into a bathroom with Rachel right behind me. I look at myself in the mirror. There is a small cut on my eyebrow and a bruise starting to show on my jaw. I run my finger through the cut and it disappears. I do the same with the bruise and soon my face no longer has battle marks.

"You know you didn't have to snap at her" Rachel says as I wipe the blood from my face.

"I know, I was just mad" I tell her.

"C'mon lets get to class." I follow her out of the bathroom and into our class.

Surprise Surprise. The hazel eyed blond cheerleader is in this class. Right now she is glaring at me. I ignore her and walk up to the teacher. After giving us textbooks he tells us to sit down anywhere. Rachel and I sat at the very back. I put my headphones on and listened to music throughout the entire lecture. That is how I got through the rest of the morning. During Spanish, I was listening to the worst lecture ever. After about five minutes of listening, I put my headphones back on and looked around at the students. I notice the blonde cheerleaders in this class as well. I catch Brittany glance at me and her face is still sad. It immediately makes me feel guilty. Which is weird because I never feel guilty.

XXX

In the hall, I put the textbooks in my locker when I see the two blonde cheerleaders again. The hazel-eyed blond is still glaring at me. I ignore her and close my locker.

"Wow. Looks like Quinn hates your guts already." I turn my head and Puck is next to me staring at the retreating blondes.

"I don't really care" I tell him

"You should"

"Why?" I ask

"Look, Quinn is very protective of Brittany and you hurt her feelings. You're not getting away without a punishment." He tells me.

"You think I'm scared of Barbie over there?"

"I saw how you kicked Karofsky and Azimio's asses. You can obviously take care of yourself. All I'm saying is that Quinn can turn everyone against you." he then walks away and heads to a group of girls. I shake my head and walk down the hallway.

XXX

Right now I am meeting Rachel at the library for free period. We both don't like to do homework outside of school so we both like to take advantage of our free periods. The work is easy for us so we finish our homework after a short while. Now we are just working ahead. We are at the very back of the library so we were able to eat our lunch without the librarian yelling at us. Once the period ends I decide to get some fresh air outside. Rachel promises to catch up after she talks to Blake about Basketball tryouts.

I head outside and sit under a tree. I have my iPod on and lean back on the tree relaxing.

After a while I look around and spot Brittany sitting under a tree. She looks so sad. She is sitting under a different tree with her knees up and her arms wrapped around them. I could see that she has tears in her eyes and it pains me to see her this way.

Out of my peripheral vision I see a blur of black coming towards me. I turn my head away from Brittany and spot Blue running towards me. All of a sudden he stops and looks towards Brittany. Blue runs to her and stops a few feet in front of her. Then he takes cautious steps towards her. Brittany seems to hear something because she looks up and sees Blue. She has a look of confusion on her face. I have to say that is the cutest thing I have ever seen. I watch as she gently reaches a hand out to pet him. He nuzzles his head on her hand and gets closer to her. She smiles sadly at Blue while stroking his fur gently.

Blue jumps on her lap and rests two of his tiny paws on her chest. He nuzzles his cute little head on her neck trying to comfort her. It seems to work because she relaxes and smiles a genuine smile. Even though I'm glad Blue made Brittany feel better, I still have to make sure he gets home. I get up and walk towards them. Brittany sees me and her smile drops. I understand why. I mean, i snapped at the innocent girl when she was only trying to be nice to me.

"Mind if I sit?" I ask politely motioning to the space next to her.

She shrugs her shoulders so I sit down a safe distance away from her.

"Are you ok?" I ask motioning to her tear stained cheeks.

"Yeah I just haven't had a good day today." She says stoking Blue's fur.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask tentatively

"Why? So you can yell at me again?" I hear the hurt in her voice as she says this to me.

"Listen I want to apologize for that. I was mean and you were only trying to help me out. I was already mad at those jerks and I took some of my anger out on you. I'm sorry." I tell her.

She looks up at me and smiles. I really like her smile. "Apology accepted"

Her smile falters and she has the sadness in her eyes again.

"My boyfriend broke up with me" She tells me "That's why I was crying."

She shivers a little at the slight breeze. I notice all she is wearing is her cheerleading uniform. I take my leather jacket off and offer it to her. She puts Blue down and takes the offered jacket. Blue runs off chasing a squirrel. Brittany puts the jacket on an snuggles into it.

"Your boyfriend, is he the one in the wheelchair?" I ask unsure if I should bring it up.

"Yeah. His name is Artie. He told me he liked someone else on the squad and that is why he broke up with me. I thought her would stop being a jerk and be nice like he used to be. Thats the only reason I agreed to go out with him. I thought I would be able to make him happy again. I'm so stupid." she tells me with her head down.

"Whoa hold up, you are not stupid. If anyone is stupid it should be him. He let go of someone as amazing and sweet as you. He doesn't know what he is missing." I whisper the last part.

She looks at me and I notice fresh tears running down her face. I reach forward with my left hand and cup her cheek and wipe away the tears. She looks into my eyes and it seems that she is searching for something.

"Your different." she tells me.

"How?" I ask

"I don't know yet, but I will find out." she tells me.

I smile at her and she smiles back.

She then has a look of confusion on her face. "What happened to the cut you had on your eyebrow?" she asks while her hand reaches up to trace the place where the cut used to be.

"Oh I um, it was only a scratch." I quickly lie.

It is now that I notice the closeness of our faces. I take my hand back and stand up.

"Um, I'm thirsty so I'm going to go get something to drink. Do you want something?" I ask

She shakes her head no but she still has a sad look on her face. "You're going to leave me by myself?" I swear this girl is just so adorable.

"Don't worry. I'll be right back. and you won't be alone." I state. I whistle and soon Blue comes running towards us. "He could keep you company" I tell her as Blue jumps on to her lap making her giggle. Gosh I love that noise.

I turn around and head towards the school door.

"Wait!" Brittany calls after me. I stop and turn around. "Is he yours?" She asks

"His name is Blue" I tell her with a smile. With that I leave.

I make my way into the school and towards the cafeteria. Once I step into the cafeteria I don't have much time to register anything before there are different colors flying my way.

**XXX**

**Quinn's POV**

I step out of the school and spot Brittany.

"Brittany where have you been? I have been looking for you everywhere." I tell her. It's then that I notice Rachel next to her. "Oh I'm sorry, Your Santana's sister right?"

"We're not actually related but i guess you could call her my sister. I'm Rachel" She replies. So they aren't related.

"I'm Quinn" I tell her and stick my hand out. She stares at my hand and a smile appears before she takes it. The moment I feels her hand touch mine, I melt. Almost literally because her hands are extremely warm.

I make eye contact for the first time. I am suddenly filled with warmness. Its all over my body but mostly in my heart. It's not uncomfortable in the slightest.

I suddenly remember that I shouldn't be feeling this way towards a girl. I break eye contact and let go of Rachel like my hand is on fire. Which if you really think about it, it wasn't far from the truth.

"Britt where did you get that puppy?" I ask her when I notice the tiny creature in her arms.

"Oh It's Santana's" She tells me.

"Santana's? Britt were you talking to her?" I ask anger taking over my body.

"Um yeah. I was out here and she apologized for this morning. I got cold and she lent me her jacket. She went inside not too long ago to get something to drink." She tells me.

"What!" Rachel yells "Santana actually apologized? Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure." she says.

"Wow. That's just… Wow" Rachel seems speechless "She never apologizes to anyone"

"Wait. Santana actually apologized?" I ask still trying to wrap my head around this new information.

"Yep" She beams.

**XXX**

**Brittany's POV**

All of a sudden Quinn starts walking into the school.

"Quinn what's going on?"

"I may have ordered a slushie attack on Santana."

"Quinn! Why would you do that."

"She hurt your feelings I wasn't about to stand back and do nothing about it. Now that you told me she apologized I have to call it off. " All of a sudden the lights start to flicker.

"I think it might be too late." Rachel states before running to the cafeteria.

Quinn and I share a look of confusion before we run after her. It's a little difficult since I am still holding Blue. Once he get there I see a bunch of jocks and cheerleaders in a circle. They are all holding empty slushie cups. Oh no.

I look past them and I see Santana covered from head to toe in many different colors of slushie.

She is visibly shaking. Her eyes finally open and they are filled with anger. Everyone steps back while Rachel runs to her side and holds her back as she lunges at Quinn.

"This was all you wasn't it? You sent them to do this to me didn't you?" She yells at Quinn.

"San calm down" Rachel tries to calm the fuming girl.

"Like hell I'm gonna calm down. Look at me. Barbie over there sent her minions to do this to me. She should be ordering this on Wheels."

"Whose Wheels?" I ask Quinn who looked scared right next to me.

"I think she is talking about Artie."

"Oh well it would make me feel better if it would have been Artie instead of Santana covered in slushie." I tell her

"Why what happened with Artie?"

"He broke up with me"

"What?"

"Yeah I was outside crying about it. Santana came up to me and apologized. I told her what happened and she tried to cheer me up."

Quinn looks at Santana with fear and surprise in her eyes.

I look back at Santana. She is arguing with Rachel but I can't hear what they are saying. Santana looks really mad. I walk up to her and place a hand on her shoulder. She immediately relaxes and turns around to face me.

"C'mon lets go get you cleaned up." I tell her

She looks around a little and then nods. I drop my hand from her shoulder and she is immediately filled with anger once again. She walks away towards the hallway. The lights start to flicker once again and a few light bulbs actually burst. I look at her as I walk and notice that the only place free of any slushie is her shoulder an her right pinkie. I walk next her and link my pinkie around hers. She relaxes and the lights stop flickering. Santana makes her way outside where we were talking under the tree. She then turns to me.

"Thank you Brittany for walking with me. I should go home and get cleaned up." She tells me.

"Are you going to come back?" I ask. She thinks about it so I pull out the pout no one can resist.

"I-I will" she stutters out.

"Promise?" I ask still pouting.

She lifts our linked pinkies up and gently kisses the back of my hand." I promise" she whispers.

I smile at her and she returns it while unwrapping her pinkie from mine. She then looks behind me. I turn and Rachel and Quinn are looking at us.

"Look Santana I-" Quinn starts but is silenced when Santana interrupts her.

"Save it." She then turns to Rachel "Rachel I'll see you later. I'm going to go home and drop off Blue and then get cleaned up. I'll text you when I get back."

"Oh I almost forgot. Blake was able to get us a try-out after school. So be ready."

"I will" She replies.

"Ok drive safe and don't do anything dangerous." Rachel tells her.

Santana only smirks and then turns towards me again.

"Blue say goodbye to Brittany" I didn't think Blue was going to do anything so I was surprised when he licked my check and nuzzled my neck right before he jumped out of my arms and followed Santana towards the parking lot.

"I'm sorry about Santana. She is very difficult when she is pissed off." Rachel tells Quinn.

"Aren't you supposed to be mad at me as well. I ordered a slushie attack on her."

"I was pretty mad at first." Rachel admits causing Quinn to look down at her shoes "But you did try to stop it. That counts for something." She finishes.

Quinn looks up and smiles at her.

"Do you think there is a chance she will forgive me?"

"Maybe. But it might take a while" Rachel answers truthfully.

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**So like I said, these few chapter are setting up the story so there will be little Faberry for now. **

******Oh and a big thank you to anyone who reviewed.**

**Chapter 3**

**Santana's POV**

Alright so I have no idea what just happened. I was ready to tear the blond apart but something about Brittany kept me calm. Just a simple touch was enough to prevent me from doing some serious damage.

I showered and changed my clothes. I had to throw out the other clothes since they were damaged. I put on a black V-neck with dark blue jeans with a white belt and black converse.

My phone ended up getting ruined so I had to program a different one. I sent all of my contacts and info into the new phone. My new phone is pretty badass. It's like an iPhone only a little smaller and way thinner. It's the perfect size.

So now I'm back at school, I walk to my class after lunch, Chemistry. The bell hasn't rung so there are still people in the hallway. I find the room number and go inside. The room is pretty plain looking. All of the tables are partner tables. Each have lab equipment on the table. Rachel is already sitting there on the last lab table in the back. She spots me and waves me over motioning to the empty seat next to her. In the table in front of ours is Quinn and an asian goth girl.

I know Quinn was just trying to protect Brittany. I kinda respect her for that. She doesn't want anyone to mess with her best friend.

I could easily forgive her for the slushy attacks against me, cause I would definitely do the same thing for my best friend. But because I am Santana Lopez, I'm gonna have some fun with this one for a while.

I walk to the table and sit on the empty seat.

"Hey Rach" I say ignoring Quinn and the Asian girl.

"Hey San. This is Tina."

"Hi Tina" I say

She is dazed for a while before shaking her head slightly and greeting me as well.

Quinn was about to say something but the teacher cut her off. She looked a little frustrated but turned so she was facing the front.

The teacher went on about some lab we are supposed to be working on today.

**XXX**

Rachel and I finished pretty quickly and had the rest of the time for ourselves. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket so I took it out.

It was a text message from Sam. Sam was a friend from New York. He is really cool and the only person I actually wanted to keep in touch after out move over here. He was actually the one to suggest we move to Lima. he said his cousin lives here and nothing big ever happens here. He is the only other person other than out family to know about our powers. He caught Rachel playing with a fire ball one day and we told him the truth. He was pretty cool about it. From that day on, he would watch our training and give me suggestions on technology stuff.

**Trouty Mouth: SATAN!**

**Me: Trouty Mouth!**

**Trouty Mouth: haha just wanted to check up on you guys. make sure you are still alive**

**Me: well lucky for you i am very much alive.**

**Trouty Mouth: so how is Lima?**

**Me: This place is so small, i bet you could fit the entire thing in your mouth.**

**Trouty Mouth: That small huh? **

**Me: Yeah but its quiet, which is what we need right now**

**Trouty Mouth: Yeah… How is Rachel doing?**

**Me: She's good. looks better thanks to the new clothes I made her buy =P**

**Trouty Mouth: haha yeah she told me you kidnapped her and took her to the mall**

**Me: Yeah, so now thanks to me, everyone can't seem to stop staring at her.**

**Trouty Mouth: Yeah she doesn't need pheromones to leave people dazed ;)**

Both Rachel and I have that effect on people. Our pheromones attract people and leave them dazed when we are around. Our pheromones come and go unexpectedly. I think they are being released right now because everyone seems to be staring at our table. It's kinda hard to make friends that way but after we really get to know them, they are not as effected by the pheromones as before.

**Me:Yeah but right now everyone is staring at us**

**Touty Mouth: just ignore them. It will wear off in a while.**

**Me: So aren't you supposed to be at school?**

**Trouty Mouth: I could ask you the same thing. but I have a free period right now so it's cool. what about you?**

**Me: I'm in chemistry. we finished a lab early**

**Me: Dude, why are you taking forever to respond. Your phone isn't supposed to be doing that. I would know, I programed it.**

**Trouty Mouth: Yeah I know, my little sister was playing with it and she dropped it into a puddle outside.**

**Me: I'll send you a new one later today **

**Trouty Mouth: That would be great. thanks :)**

**Me: No problem**

**Trouty Mouth: I have to go. the period is almost over.**

**Me: Aww :(**

**Trouty Mouth: tell rachel i said hi. I'll text you later today**

**Me: Ok**

I placed my phone on the table and turned to Rachel. She was busy getting ahead on homework to notice all of the stares she was getting.

Tina turns around to face our table "Hey do you guys get this lab? It's so confusing"

Both Rachel and I turn to look at her. She stares at the completed worksheet on our table and her eyes widen.

"You guys are done?"

"Yeah" Rachel responds "Do you need some help?" I roll my eyes at her eagerness to help people. Her look might have changed buy her attitude sure hasn't fully changed.

"That would be great." Rachel gets up from her desk and helps them out while I just sit and watch.

A couple of moments pass when a cute brunette approaches me.

"Hi" she says shyly

"Hey" I reply. This girl has guts to come and talk to me when the entire class is staring.

"Is this your phone?" she asks pointing at my phone sitting on my desk.

I nod yes.

"I say it from across the room and thought it looked cool. Do you know where can I get one?"

"Actually I do. There is a new store that will open up this afternoon and they sell these phones along with other technology stuff."

"What's the store called?"

I wrote down the name on a piece of paper and handed it to her. "You should check it out, they have everything" I tell her with a charming smile.

She smiles back and nods before she turns and goes back to her table to finish her lab.

The rest of the period went by pretty fast thanks to my iPod. After class we had another free period which we spent at the library again.

**XXX**

I had Autos last period. The teacher, Ms. Redfield, was actually a very attractive woman. The had red hair and green eyes with a killer body.

All of the guys in the class were trying to give me a hard time so I challenged them.

"Give me any car and I will fix it up by the end of the period. If I fail to do that you guys can make fun of me all you want. But if I get the job done, you all can't say shit about me for the rest of the year."

They seem to think about it before agreeing. The led me to a beat up car in the corner and told me i had to fix that one.

"She will never get it done. That car has been here for five years and no one has been able to make it run." i heard a random guy say.

I just smirked and got to work.

**XXX**

I was all sweaty and covered in oil by the time the guys started to crowd around the car again.

"Alright princess, there is two minutes left of the period. let's see what you got"

I made some final touches on the motor, noticing how the guys were checking me out, and then closed the hood.

I opened the door and climbed in leaving the door open. I turned the key in the ignition and the car purred to life.

The looks on their faces was priceless.

"Ha, you guys owe me fifty bucks each!" The guy from this morning, Puck, exclaimed.

I watched as all of the guys took out their wallets and paid the guy.

I turned the car off and tossed the keys to Ms. Redfield who looked very impressed.

I was cleaning my hands on a rag when Puck came and stood next to me with a couple other guys.

"You bet on me?" I asked not looking at them

"Well yeah cuz i knew you were going to be able to do it." he replied. he dug into his pocket and took out two rolls of money. he handed one to me.

"What's this?" I asked him

"It's half of the money, It's only fair that i give you half since you helped me win."

I chuckled and nodded. "You know, I'm starting to like you" I told him. He got a huge grin on his face so I quickly added in, "But not in that way"

"Right" he says in a doubtful tone "Oh my the way, This is Rory, Mike, Blaine, and Finn. Guys this here is Santana Lopez the one that beat the crap out of Karofski and Azimio."

After exchanging greetings we talked for a while. Rory was a cool guy with a funny irish accent. Mike was nice, Blaine was totally gay, and Finn… Well he is not the smartest wolf of the pack. After a while, I told them I had to leave for a basketball tryouts so I left them and headed for the gym.

**XXX**

Once I got there, Rachel was already changed for the tryout. I changed as well and we met with the basketball coach. Coach Holliday asked us to take a couple of shots from different places on the court. She seems impressed. After Rachel made a Slam-Dunk, I realized we had an audience. On the stands the entire cheerleading squad was staring. My eyes met with Brittany and she waved. I winked at her and threw the ball over my shoulder. A moment later I heard the swoosh of the net and a couple of cheerleaders clapped. Once we were done, Coach Holliday came up to us.

"You guys are definitely in. We could really use players like you on our team. Practice is in the mornings at 6:00 a.m. sharp. Meet in here tomorrow and I will give you guys a uniform. Any Specific number you want?"

"Number 21 would be great" I tell her

"I would like number 17" Rachel said.

"Alright you girls can get changed and head home"

We went into the locker rooms and changed. Once we were done Quinn and Brittany came in.

Brittany squealed while clapping. I found that quite adorable.

"Congratulations you guys. I would totally hug you guys but Coach Sue would kill me if I get sweat on my uniform" She said.

"Its fine Brittany" I told her

"Yeah congratulations" Quinn said mostly staring at Rachel

I turned to Rachel and told her i would meet her at the car since she was still not ready to leave.

Once I got out of the changing room, a blond woman in a track suit charged up to me.

"Where are my cherios?" she asked harshly.

**Huh? Cherios?**

"What?"

"Where are my cherios?" she repeated .To anyone, it would have been intimidating. I just found it funny.

"I don't know, check the kitchen." I told her and left her standing there and making my way out to my car.

What a crazy teacher.

**F.A.R (Favorite. Alert. Review)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank You to those of you who took the time to review my last chapter.**

**Still building up the storyline. Faberry galore in later chapters.**

**Chapter 4**

**Quinn's POV**

Apparently, Brittany heard about a new store in town that everyone was talking about. So after practice, she begged me to take her there. Not being able to resist her pout, I agreed.

So now we are standing in front of a store near the main street. On the top is the name **Pezberry.**

I feel like I have heard of that name before but I'm not too certain from where.

Brittany takes my hand and skips over to the door. I smile and allow her to drag me along.

Once we open the door, I am speechless. There are a lot of fancy electronics everywhere. Flat screens that are extremely thin and really cool looking phones and iPods. A variety selection of computers and laptops. There is also a music section in this store. They have a huge variety of CD's arranged by genre. There are many people looking around in awe. Brittany and I look around the entire store and are fascinated by everything.

By the time Brittany is done looking at through the entire store, most of the customers have left. I check my watch and notice we have been here for two hours. There was just so much to check out at this store.

Brittany decided to buy a new iPhone so we went to the register and to my surprise, Rachel is behind the counter attending the last customer.

When she looks up her smile widens. I can't help but smile back. Her smile is just so infectious.

"Hello Quinn, Brittany."

"Hi Rachel." Brittany says excitedly.

"Hey" I manage to breathe out.

"You work here?" Brittany asks.

"Kinda."

"That is so cool. Can I kinda work here too? it looks like fun?"

"Sure, but you have to get the approval of the manager."

"Ok! Quinn you should totally work here too! it would be so much fun." Brittany says excitedly.

"I don't think so Britt."

"Aww c'mon. For me?" she uses that pout against me again.

"Ugh fine. Rachel who do we need to talk to?" I ask.

Just then Santana comes out of a room in the back with a small cardboard box in her hand.

**You have got to be kidding me. **

"Hey Rach where is the bubble wrap?" She asks looking into different drawers on the other side of the counter. She doesn't even notice Brittany and I standing there.

"Bottom right drawer." Rachel answers.

Santana checks that drawer and grabs the small roll of bubble wrap.

"Oh I love bubble wrap!"

That seems to get Santana's attention. She looks up and sees us standing there.

She briefly glances at me but then focuses all of her attention on Brittany.

"Hey Brittany."

"Hi Santana. I didn't know you worked here."

"Yeah, I kinda manage this place." She notices Brittany eyeing the bubble wrap before tearing off a piece and handing it to Brittany. She happily starts popping the plastic.

_**Pop**_

"Brittany and Quinn want to work here" Rachel tells her.

_**Pop**_

"Really?" she says looking between the two of us.

"Yep. I think it will be fun. I convinced Quinn to try it out too!" Brittany says.

"Alright, Why don't you guys come into the office and we can figure out if you guys are cool enough to work here."

"Ok!"

_**Pop Pop Pop **_

Santana turns around and walks back into the office at the back of the store.

We all follow and I notice all of the electronics on display are shutting off by themselves.

"So what do you guys think of the store?" Santana asks while she is walking.

"I thought is was going to sell smoothies." Brittany says a little disappointed.

_**Pop**_

"Smoothies?"

"Yeah. The name says Pex**berry**"

_**Pop**_

"You know what? I'll put a smoothie section just for you" Santana tells her.

Brittany beams.

_**Pop Pop Pop**_

We enter the office and, like the rest of the store, it is pretty cool. There is a huge flat screen T.V. on the wall and a couple of bean bag chairs around the room. There are different gaming devices next to the T.V. along with cases of games. Other than the two desks, you wouldn't be able to tell this was an office.

Santana sits on one desk while Rachel sits on the other.

Brittany claims one bean bag chair while I settle on the other.

Something jumps on my lap and I let out a squeal.

I look down and the same puppy that Brittany was holding at school is now on my lap. He is the cutest thing ever. His fur is very soft. His paws are white and makes him look like her has boots. Just. Adorable. I sit and stroke his fur.

"Who are you sending that phone to?" Rachel asks Santana.

I look towards Santana and she is wrapping a phone is bubble wrap and putting it inside the little cardboard box.

"It's for Sam. The kinda broke the other one."

"I have a cousin named Sam. He lives in New York" Brittany happily states.

"What a coincidence, We're from New York."

"No way. Maybe you know him." Brittany says

"Maybe. Whats his full name?"

"Sam Evans"

Santana and Rachel look at each other.

"Are you serious?" Rachel asks.

"Yep."

"Does he have blonde hair and like, the biggest mouth ever?" Santana asks

"Yeah! That's him!" Brittany is getting more excited.

"Wow. So you're the cousin he said lived here…" She seems deep in thought.

"So how come this store has a weird name?" Brittany asks curiously.

"Our parents thought it would be great to combine both of our last names to name the company."

"Wait, Lopez and Berry?" I ask

"Yeah."

Now it makes sense. I always read about their company on my dad's business magazines. That's why the name sounded so familiar. Their company makes all of the latest technology.

"Wow."

"So can we work here?" Brittany asks.

"Sure" Santana says nonchalantly.

"What?" I stare at her in disbelief.

She raises an eyebrow questioningly.

"That's it? just like that?" I ask

"Yeah… is it not simple enough?" she asks. Its not sarcastic or in a mean way. just a genuine question.

"No, It's fine." I say.

"Alright cool, when can you guys start?"

"Tomorrow after cheer practice."

"Alright."

"I think it's time to close up." Rachel says.

"Agreed" Santana gets up and Blue jumps off of my lap. We all follow her out of the office.

"Oh I almost forgot, I wanted to buy this phone." she holds up the iPhone.

"You like that one?" Santana asks her.

"Yeah. There was no blue so this was the best that there was."

"Hold on a sec" Santana goes into another room and comes back with a thin, baby blue iPhone.

"Take this one. its programmed a lot better and its blue."

"Thanks, how much do I owe you?" she asks reaching into her backpack for her wallet.

"Just take it. I still feel bad for yelling at you. Plus you work for us now. And you're ridiculously…" I glare at her and wait for what she is going to say. If she says anything bad I won't hesitate to kick her ass.

"ridiculously cute" she finishes with a smile towards Brittany.

She looks towards me then at Rachel who is giving her a look. She rolls her eyes before going back into the room and coming out with a similar phone but in white. She hands it to me.

"Now you guys now have a new phone number and unlimited minutes and texts. You don't have to pay a dime. Compliments of Pezberry. These phones aren't out on the market yet."

'Thanks" I say sincerely to both Santana and Rachel.

We leave the store and I take Brittany home. Once I get home I take a closer look at my new phone. It really is amazing. I go to the contacts to add the important number in. There is already one contact on there.

_**Rachel Berry**_

**F.A.R (Favorite. Alert. Review)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Quinns POV**

"Ok which one of you guys is better at the cash register?" Rachel asks. Today was our first day working and Rachel was getting us settled.

"Quinn is much better with numbers than I am." Brittany responds.

"Ok Quinn come with me. Brittany, Santana will help you."

I follow Rachel to the cash register.

After explaining everything to me I get the hang of it. Its really not that complicated.

"So are you guys only open in the afternoon?" I ask making light conversation.

"No, uh a couple of workers from New York wanted a change in scenery so they came along. They run this place in the morning and on weekends, and whenever else we don't work."

"I don't understand how people are willing to come to this place."

"Well, when you have lived in New York as long as we have... a quiet, small town like Lima is exactly what we need. It's very calming here. That is something we don't take for granted."

"just wait a few weeks. You'll eventually want to get out of here, just like the rest of us. Everyone here wants to make something out of their future. Their future isn't here in Lima."

"I don't think it will make a difference where I am. I will never be able to get the future I wanted no matter what I do." The way Rachel said it was filled with so much sadness.

I look into her eyes and see pain in them. She gives me a sad smile before looking away

"So now to show you where everything is located in this store." she says trying to get rid of the seriousness the conversation has gotten.

Half an hour later I have the entire store memorized. I am a naturally fast learner. Rachel put me in charge of the cash register while she headed into the office and filled up some paperwork and made a couple of calls.

The store is pretty busy but I manage not to mess up. The amount of people coming into the store starts to die down. I take this chance to look around and see what Brittany is up to. I spot her talking with Santana. Santana is giving Brittany her full attention. Usually people are focused on Brittany's body instead of actually listening to anything she is saying, but Santana seems to be hanging on to every word my best friend is saying.

It's not much longer until Rachel says we can leave. Brittany didn't want to leave yet so Santana offered to take here home when she wanted to leave.

**XXX**

"Hello sweetie, how was your day?" My mom says as I get home and enter the kitchen.

"Fine"

"Where have you been lately? You're barely around here anymore"

"I was with Brittany"

I haven't exactly told my parents about my new job. I don't really think its necessary to tell them. As long as I keep my grades up and maintain head cheerleader, they won't care what I do after school. I really only agreed to work at the store because I want to avoid being at my house.

"Oh that's nice to hear. I went over and talked with her mom for a while today. It seems that Brittany's boyfriend broke up with her?"

"Yeah, they're no longer together." I respond

"Well hopefully she finds a nice boy soon."

"Yeah"

My mother goes back to cooking while I retreat to my room. After a while, she calls me down for dinner.

My father takes his seat at the head of the table before we say grace and have a silent dinner.

After dinner I go back to my room, do my homework, take a shower and get ready for bed.

I fall into deep sleep that include chocolate brown eyes filled with sadness.

**XXX**

**Santana's POV**

Brittany ended up staying until we closed the store. I drove her to her house and dropped her off.

She was really great at the store. She is great with people.

When Rachel and I get home, Blake is waiting for us to tell us some news.

"What's up Blake?" I ask as I lay down on the couch in the living room.

"There may be a student at McKinley that could be a threat to us."

"What? Who?" I ask immediately sitting up.

"Artie Abrams" Blake answers.

"The guy on the wheelchair?" I ask

"yes that one"

"Is he one of us?" Rachel voices the question in my head.

"No"

"Then is he a Darkheart?" I ask thinking of signs that might indicate that he was a Darkheart.

A Darkheart is pretty much the opposite of what Rachel and I have become.

"No, but I do believe he may be under the influence of one."

"So you think there is one here in Lima?" Rachel asks.

"It's a possibility. he came into my office demanding to know what kind of powers you guys have."

"Well did you tell him?" I all but yelled

"No! Of course not."

I calmed down slightly. "That doesn't make any sense. What would a Darkheart be doing here in Lima?"

"I have no idea. But you guys are going to have to keep and eye on him. Ask around school, find out his story. Look for anything odd about him."

"You got it" I mock solute.

I go up to my room and don't sleep until 4 a.m.

When I do fall asleep, my dreams are filled with blonde hair and ocean blue eyes.

**At school...**

Rachel and I are wandering around the halls during our first free period. I was getting irritated by the librarian telling me to keep quiet. So we decided to find our own place at the school.

I look at all of the doors as we pass by and see two double doors. I stop and turn to the door. I had a feeling we were going to like whatever was behind these doors.

I pull the door but they didn't budge.

I smile. The doors being locked means that no one uses this during school

"This one" I tell Rachel

"Ok, open it then"

I take out my copy of the master key of the school.

"You stole that from Blake didn't you?"

"What? I would never steal! I am appalled that you would think so low of me." I mock hurt "I simply _**borrowed**_ Blake's master key and made myself a copy. I gave it back to him. So therefore I didn't steal."

"You are unbelievable"

'Thank you"

I finally open the door and we both step into the room. Its incredibly dark so I turn the lights on with little effort on my part. I mastered turning on lights on my first week of training.

Once we were able to see better, a smile broke on both of our faces.

We just stepped into the school auditorium.

This is going to be great.

We both walk up to the stage and look out into the empty seats in the auditorium.

"Well now I don't have to put up with the lady at the library." i joke.

"This is great. I could totally practice in here for my music class."

"Oh yeah how is that by the way?" i ask. I never actually asked her about it.

"It's alright! A couple of kids in there are very talented. I'm actually going to have lunch with some of them today if you want to meet them?"

I'm not really into meeting new people, but if Rachel likes these people then I have tho suck it up and meet them to make Rachel happy.

"I guess I could make an appearance."

"Great, Now how about we finish up our homework?"

"Let's do it"

**At Lunch...**

I spent the first half of lunch in the library doing some research for a ten page essay we were assigned today. I told Rachel that I would meet her new friends and I wasn't about to go back on my word. i left the library, sending a little glare at the librarian as I walked by, and went to the cafeteria.

I spotted Rachel and walked towards the table.

There were many people sitting at the table.

Brittany was the first to notice me walking their way.

"Sanny!" she squealed and jumped up from her place at the table and wrapped her arms around me for a hug. I laughed and returned the hug. Normally I would lash out at anyone who stepped into my personal space, but with Brittany, all thoughts of personal space fled my mind. i feel so at ease with her.

"Hey Britt" I say as she finally pulls away.

"Come and sit with us" she says pulling me by the hand toward the table. I let her lead me and immediately everyones eyes are on me. I'm not fazed by it because I am used to people staring at me. Instead I look at Rachel.

"Hey Rach."

"Hey Santana. I want you to meet some people. This is Mercedes, Tina, Sugar, you already know Quinn, Finn, Mike, Rory, Blane, and I think you already know Noah." Rachel says gesturing to each person as she names them. "Guys this is Santana."

They all offer some form of greeting.

"We're all in glee club together." Brittany states happily once I have taken a seat next to her and Rachel.

I look towards. Puck, Rory Blane, Finn, and Mike. who are all seated at one end of the table.

"Glee club?" I ask as I raise an eyebrow.

"Yeah well you know..." Puck started

"its really not that bad..." Mike tried

"Quinn made me join..." Finn grumbled

"I was forced to join by these guys..." Rory mumbled

"It's really fun!" Blane said with pride.

"Yeah it is. You guys should totally join" Brittany says

"I don't even know what glee club is" I say.

The guys all glare at me.

"it's like Show choir" Sugar says

"Yeah we sing and dance." Mercedes adds.

"We compete too, but sadly we happen to be missing three members to be eligible to compete." Tina explains further.

I look at the guys again "Glee club?" I ask again this time more amused then the first time I asked.

"Fuck off" Puck says. and I just laugh.

"But seriously, you two should join" Brittany says

"You don't even know if we can sing" I state.

"Mr. Shue lets anyone join"

"No thanks, as much fun as it sounds... I'm better off concentrating on basketball for now" I say

"Yeah same here. We are still new, we need to catch up on our classes and such" Rachel backs me up.

Both of us knew it was a lie. We already know beyond what we are learning in our classes. But if we want a good excuse to not join, that is what we are going to use.

"Ok, but if you change your mind tell me." Brittany tells me.

"Ok" I smile at Brittany before everyone starts talking.

"So Kurt told me he might be coming back." Mercedes said

"Really? That's great. What made him change his mind?" Sugar asks

"My girl Santana changed his mind" Puck said.

"I did what now?" I say stopping my conversation with Rory to look at Puck.

"You threatened Karofsky and that got Kurt the confidence he needed to transfer back to McKinley."

"How did Santana threatening a football player to back off have anything to do with another student transferring back?" Rachel asks.

"Karofsky bullied our friend Kurt because Kurt was gay. Kurt transferred schools to get away from the bullying. By threatening Karofsky, he backed off and now Kurt thinks he might be safer here." Mercedes answers.

"Oh" both me and Rachel say at the same time finally understanding.

They break out into different conversations again. I look at everyone at the table.

Sugar is looking at Mike with adoring eyes while Mike is looking at Brittany with the same kind of eyes. Brittany is completely oblivious to the stare and is focused on drawing a picture of a cat on her notebook.

Mercedes is staring at Rory, who is staring at Tina, who is staring at Blane, who is staring at Finn. Finn has his arm around Quinn but she looks completely uncomfortable.

And Puck... well Puck is just checking out every girl cheerleader that is passing by the table.

"_**Ay Dios mío**_" I murmur under my breath.

"What's wrong?" Rachel whispers.

"These people are pinning after the wrong person." I whisper back.

"You noticed too?"

"Yeah, and I'm gonna fix it" I tell her, a plan already forming in my mind.

**F.A.R (Favorite. Alert. Review)**


	6. Chapter 6

**We are finally getting to the main storyline. Which means there is Faberry to come.**

**Quinn's POV**

Santana has her eyes glued to her from across the hallway. As Tina goes to open her locker Santana throws the football at her locker causing it to shut her locker closed. Tina jumps back in shock and slips on the banana peel someone accidentally dropped. Before Tina falls to the ground. Mike, who is walking nearby, grabs a hold of her by the waist. They make eye contact and stay like that.

"Nice job" I say

She jumps and turns around her eyes narrowing.

"What do you want Fabray?" she says in a harsh voice.

"I just want to apologize." I say

"For what?"

"For the slushie attack last week. I never apologized properly for that." I say sincerely.

"You did it for Brittany right? You were protecting her?"

"Yes of course."

"Well lucky for you I have grown to have a soft spot for Brittany so I understand why you did it. But that doesn't mean I forgive you" She tells me honestly. "Unless you give me some information."

"Like what?"

"First off, What do you know about Wheels?"

"Artie?"

"Yes him."

Not really sure what she wants to hear I start talking. "Well we all grew up together. We've been in the same class since pre-school, he's really smart-"

She cuts me off "I meant was he always a jerk?"

"What makes you think he wasn't always a jerk?" I ask.

"I'm pretty sure Brittany would never go out with an asshole like him unless there was something to like about him." She responds.

I huff out a breath and leans against a locker. "Artie was never always a jerk. All throughout middle school and most of high school he was always a sweet kid. I was in a car accident last year and had to be in a wheelchair for a couple of months. Artie was the one that helped me through all of that. Then in the beginning of this year, he came back a totally different person. I tried to talk to him about what happened over the summer that made him get this new attitude but he wouldn't say anything. Brittany always sees the good in people so she might have seen something in him when he asked her out."

"Ok" is her simple reply.

"Whats the other thing you wanted to know?"

"Who's Lord Tubbington?" she asks seriously.

"He was Brittany's cat."

"Was?"

"Yeah he got run over but her parents told her that he ran away."

"Oh. Ok then. You're forgiven." She steps closer to me "But if you ever do that again, I will not hesitate to kick your ass." She threatens.

I glare at me in return. "Just make sure you don't hurt Brittany again."

She smirks. "Trust me, I dont plan on hurting her again. In fact, I think I'm gonna ask her out."

She turns on her heel and leaves.

**XXX**

Oh no. Oh no. Oh no.

Santana is going to ask out Brittany, Brittany already has a huge crush on Santana. I have to talk to both of them before they decide to announce to the whole school that they are going out.

I can't let anything bad happen to Brittany. I promised myself I wouldn't let anyone hurt her.

Well today Brittany is home sick so I don't have to worry about Santana asking her out today.

Just then, Rachel passes me in the hallway.

"Hi Quinn" she says with a bright smile.

"Hi" I reply breathlessly. She keeps walking and I can't help but stare at her retreating back.

That's another problem. I don't know what happened but Rachel seems to spark something within me. Something I haven't quite discovered yet. I'm not sure I ever want to discover what it is.

There is just always this pull towards her but I have to ignore it. It's safer.

That's why I have Finn. He is safe.

**Santana's POV**

I finally meet this Kurt character. He is incredibly dedicated to fashion and Broadway.

"-and that is how I will end up on Broadway" He finishes his story.

"Is that how I used to be?" Rachel whispers from next to me.

"Nope" I tell her

She lets out a sigh of relief. "You were much worse" I finish telling her.

She gasps a little. "I am so sorry" She tells me with so much sincerity. I guess she finally realized what I had to go through for years.

"Its ok" I assure her. "You were dedicated about that stuff. We all understood."

She gives me a smile and I wrap my arm around her shoulder to comfort her. I don't miss the way Quinn's eyes narrow at my gesture before she gets up from the table and leaves without a word leaving behind a confused Finn.

Kurt immediately takes up the seat Quinn was occupying. So now Finn had Blane and Kurt one either side of him staring with adoring eyes. I roll my eyes. The giant seems to attract quite a few males.

"Hey Frankenteen" I call out to Finn. he looks up at me. "I need to have a little chat with you." I say. I peck the top of Rachel's head before I get up. I know she is still having a hard time dealing with everything.

He scrambles up from the table and we both walk to the cafeteria doors.

I glance back and Blaine and Kurt seem to get out of their daze and finally notice each other.

I lead the way to the bleachers by the football field.

"What did you want to talk about?" he asks.

"Nothing really. I thought I might get you out of that awkward situation you were in." I tell him.

"Thanks, That was really uncomfortable."

"I could tell" I say chuckling.

We fall into a comfortable silence. I might not show it but I have grown to like Finn. And all of the other guys. They are pretty cool. They have a weekly 'Bros Night' and insisted I was one of them now so I had to join them Friday night after the party. I'm actually looking forward to it.

"Hey Santana"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I should break up with Quinn?"

**Let me know what you all think. **

**Let's go F.A.R. (Favorite. Alert. Review.)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Really short but needed for the story.**

**Chapter 7**

**Santana's POV**

"What?" I ask.

"Yeah, I mean, I've seen how much happier Mike and Tina are and they only just started talking today. I saw how you got Sugar and Rory together. You seem to know who belongs with who."

"And you think you don't belong with Quinn?" I carefully ask him.

"Well that's why I'm asking you" he says sounding kinda clueless.

"What do you think?" I decide to ask him instead of giving him my opinion.

He seems to think really hard about it for a while. "I don't think she likes me" he tells me truthfully.

"Why do you think that?" Gosh I sound like a shrink.

"She never seems to actually be happy. Whenever I try to do something special for her, she just seems empty. Like she appreciates what I do for her but she doesn't want it to be done by me. You get me? It's almost like she is too polite to tell me that I'm not the one that she needs. Either too polite or trying not to change her mind about me. And like, when I kiss her I just know that she doesn't enjoy it. What's the point of being with her if I know I can't make her happy?" he rhetorically asks.

"So what are you going to do?" I ask him.

"I love her. I really do. But I just can't stand knowing that I am keeping her from being truly happy."

We sit in silence for a couple of minutes just thinking. I think about the fact that Rachel needs a chance to be happy too. So much has happened and she has lost what she has known her entire life. Her future will never be how she wanted it to be.

Somehow my thought lead to Brittany. I need to come up with a way to ask her out.

"I'm going to break up with her" Finn suddenly says "When you love someone set them free right?"

I nod

"I'm gonna set her free. She deserves a chance to truly be happy"

**One step closer to Faberry**

**F.A.R (Favorite. Alert. Review)**

**Also for anyone who is questioning about Brittana: Don't worry I will still be putting Santana's POV and write Brittana's road to love. Hope you all aren't mad at me.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Quinn's POV **

"Hey Quinn wait up!"

I turn around to see Finn jogging to catch up to me.

I stopped walking so he could catch up.

"Hey can we talk for a bit?" he asked once he was next to me.

"Um sure."

"Can we go somewhere private?" before I even got the chance to answer, he was already leading me to the auditorium doors.

Wierd. Usually these doors are closed during school.

Once inside, I set my stuff down and we sit on the middle of the last row of seats in the auditorium.

We sit there in silence before Finn asks the one question I don't want him to ask. "Are you happy being with me?"

"Why are you asking me this? I'm with you aren't I?"

"Well yeah-"

"You know every guy in this school wants to be with me right?"

"Yeah I know but-"

"Then why are you questioning it? Do you not want to be with me anymore? Is that what this is about?" I can't stop the words that come out of my mouth. Finn is the one thing that is stable in my life. Not once has he left my side. He has never turned his back on me. If I lose him, I don't know what I would do. I know I'm not in love with him but that doesn't mean I don't care for him.

"I can't be with you knowing that I am keeping you from being truly happy." He takes a deep breath before he continues. "I love you. I truly do. But... I just know you don't love me back. I'm not going to keep you from finding someone and falling in love."

"What about that future you always talked about?" I ask in a weak voice.

"You know you don't want a future with me. I'm gonna be a Lima loser but you... You are going to get out of here. You're incredibly smart, talented, and artistic. I've seen the sketches in your notebook. All of those landscapes and skylines that you draw... It just proves that you want to get out of here just like the rest of us. And you have a chance. You can make it out of here."

By now I'm holding back tears. I don't think it has anything to do with the fact that Finn is breaking up with me. It's mostly because no one has ever believed in me as much as Finn is right now. I never thought I would be able to make it out of this little town... But now I have a little bit of hope.

Finn stands up and places a kiss to the top of my head. "See you around Quinn."

I look up to his eyes and see that he is holding back his own tears. He gives me a sad smile before he opens the auditorium door.

"Bye Finn" I whisper as the door closes behind him.

I sit there for a couple of minutes before I hear the back stage door open and then footstep on the stage. I look up and Rachel is walking across the stage and down the stairs. She has headphones on so I don't think she could hear me, let alone see me. I shift a little in my seat and Rachel's eyes snap up to mine. She takes her headphones off and calls out to me. "Quinn?"

Hearing the concerning tone in her voice makes me finally break down. I faintly hear rushed footsteps but I can clearly feel the warm presence next to me. Then extremely warm arms wrap around my sobbing figure. I don't think twice about wrapping my own arms around the warm waist. I bury my head into her neck and hug her tighter.

The angle that we are in is very uncomfortable and I think Rachel feels it too because she pulls back a little and pulls me to sit on her lap. I want to protest but all that comes out are more sobs. Rachel's hands are running up and down my back whispering soothing words into my ear.

It takes a while for me to actually calm down.

I pull back enough to look at Rachel. "I'm sorry about that" My voice comes out hoarse.

Suddenly very self-consious. "I probably look like a mess." I say trying to get off her lap but her surprisingly strong grip holds me in place.

"In my opinion... You look beautiful." I hear Rachel whisper. I slowly turn my head towards her and it is now that I notice how close we actually are. I'm still sitting on her lap and have my arms around her shoulders. Her body is extremely hot. Our faces are only a few centimeters apart. I look into her big brown eyes and for a second my eyes land on her soft looking full lips. Her hand comes up to wipe a couple of tears off of my face.

OUr eyes connect again and I just lean forward and connect our lips in a hot kiss.

Literally Hot.

Seriously, her lips are extremely warm.

My whole body gets warm instantly when her arms are wrapped more securely around my waist.

I know she can feel the pounding of my heart in our current position. This is the effect Rachel has on me. Curious, I want to know if I have the same effect on her. I unwrap one of my arms from around her neck and place my hand flat against her collar bone. I slowly drag it down to where her heart is supposed to be but I don't feel a thing. There is no heartbeat.

Then all of a sudden, I faintly feel a single beat.

Rachel gasps and breaks the kiss. She locks eyes with me then to my hand that is on her chest. I don't feel anything anymore. Only that single beat from a couple of seconds ago.

"I-I have to go" Rachel lifts me up with incredible strength and settles me on the seat. "I'm sorry Quinn."

She gets up and makes her way out the doors.

The warmth Rachel provided slowly cools and I immediately miss it.

**Santana's POV**

I look up at the window and prepare myself. I look around and make sure no one is around to see me before I crouch down and jump up to the small balcony in the second floor. I land with a soft thud and turn towards the sliding glass doors.

Brittany is curled up in her bed wrapped up in a couple of blankets. Looking as peaceful as ever.

I silently slide open the glass door and step inside making sure to close the door once more. I walk towards her bed and kneel down on the ground close to her face. She looks so innocent while she is sleeping. I notice small dots all over her face.

Chicken Pox.

She has a slight smile on her face. Must be having a nice dream. I haven't had a dream since the incident.

I slowly get up to leave when I hear Brittany shift in her sleep. I stare at her face and watch as her eyes flutter open revealing the blue eyes I have fallen in love with in the past couple of days.

"Santana?" Her voice comes out a whisper and is laced with sleepiness.

"Hi" I say kneeling by the bed again.

"What are you doing here?"

I run my fingers through her soft blond locks moving them away from her face. "Quinn told me you were sick so I came here to see how you were." I bring my other hand up and reach into my leather jacket to pull out a small stuffed duck. "I brought you this"

Her hand comes up from under the covers and she gently takes the stuffed animal. Our hands brushing. "Thank you" She says with a smile on her face. Settling the duck on her bed, she looks towards the night stand. "You're supposed to be in school." She states looking back at me.

"I have a free period during this time" I tell her. leaning forward a bit just to me closer to her.

Her hand reaches out to me and cups my face. I lean into the soft touch closing my eyes.

"How are you feeling?" I ask opening my eyes.

"Itchy. Tired. And my hear hurts a little." I look at her face and notice the slight pain in her eyes.

"Cuddle with me?" She whispers.

I silently nod and she shuffles a little in the bed to give me room, lifting the covers for me to slide under. I take off my shoes and jacket before I slide into the bed next to her. She immediately wraps her arms around my waist snuggling into my side, resting her head on my shoulder. I wrap my hand around her and just revel in the feel of her body on mine.

We lay there in silence before I turn my head a little and kiss her forehead.

I then moved down to her temple and kissed her there. I then kissed my way down to her jaw and then to her chin.

"Tell me if you want me to stop." I whisper. My lips only centimeters from hers.

"I have the Chicken Pox" she says with slight dissapointment.

I smile and whisper back "I don't care"

Then I gently press my lips to hers. She brings her hands up to my face and caresses it while my own bring her body closer to mine by the hips. Her lips are really soft. I kiss her as gently as I can before I slowly pull back.

"Britt?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you go on a date with me? When you're better?" I ask nervously.

She looks up at me through her long lashes and smiles. "I would love to."

I smile at her and hug her closer to me.

I don't know how long we spent laying there but eventually Brittany fell asleep. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket so I reach into it and answer after I read Rachel's name.

"Hey" I whisper.

**_"San? Why are you whispering?"_**

"I'm with Brittany and she's asleep."

_**"Ok then. I didn't mean to interrupt."**_

"Did you need anything?" I ask concerned.

_**"Well- I-" **_I hear her sigh before taking a deep breath and whispering_** "I felt it."**_

"What? How is that possible? Blake said it will only happen when we find our..." I trail off. I know exactly what she is talking about. Our hearts haven't had a single beat since the incident.

"Who triggered it?"

**_"Can we talk in person?"_**

"Yeah sure. Where are you. I'll come right now."

**_"I'm on my way to the house. Meet me there?"_ **I can tell she is scared by the sound of her voice.

"Ok I'll be there in than ten minutes" I hang up and notice that Brittany has been staring at me.

"I have to go. Rachel needs me right now." I explain.

"Ok."

"I really don't want to leave yet but it's kinda important."

"I understand" she says

I slowly get up and tuck her in.

"I'll come back later."

"Promise?" I smile at her cuteness.

"I promise."

I give her a soft kiss on the lips then a lingering kiss on the forehead. I use my powers and sooth the pain in her head.

She smiles at me when I pull back. "Your kisses have healing powers."

"You have no idea."

With that I step outside and jump to the ground.

I drive home thinking of what kind of date I could take Brittany to.

When I get to the gate, I use my mind to open it instead of punching in the code.

Once my car is in the garage, I walk inside the house and hear Rachel talking to someone in the living room.

I step inside and Rachel is the first to notice me. The other woman, a brunette with brown eyes, turns to look at me.

"Santana Lopez?" she asks.

"Yes?"

"I'm Agent Emily Prentiss from the FBI. Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

**Haha I love Criminal Minds so I had to put it in there.**

**Ok I'm sorry about the long wait but my life has taken a turn and I am still trying to adjust to it.**

**Anyways, hope you all liked the chapter.**

**Leave a review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for anyone that reviewed. I really appreciate it.**

**Santana's POV**

"The FBI?" I ask confused.

"Yes." Agent Prentiss quickly flashes her badge and then pockets it again. "If you don't mind, I have to take you to the station to be questioned."

"Questioned? About what?" Rachel asks incredulously forgetting about her own problems for now.

"About a couple of events that happened a couple of months ago in New York."

"What happened in New York?" I ask

"It's best if we talk about this at the station." She starts to walk to the door and waits for us to catch up.

Once we are outside, I see a black Range Rover parked in our driveway. Then I spot another one coming up the driveway. Rachel and I step into a shadowed area.

A well built, dark skinned man and a younger looking guy get out of the car and walk up the driveway. They spot Agent Prentiss and begin to talk, not spotting Rachel or I in the shadows.

"She wasn't at the school." The dark skinned man says.

"Yeah, I found her." She says gesturing to where we are standing.

Rachel and I step out into the light. I nod at the guys and spot Blue waiting patiently under Agent Prentiss's car.

"We better get going to the station." He says and turns around to get into his car.

"Rachel, go back to the school and explain the situation to Blake." I tell her as Agent Prentiss starts to lead me to her car.

The three agents look at each other before the dark skinned man speaks up. "C'mon, I'll drive you to the school" She tells Rachel. Then he addresses the other guy. "Spencer go with Prentiss."

The younger guy gets in the passenger side of the car obediently.

Before Agent Prentiss closes the door completely, Blue quickly jumps into the car. I chuckle and sit back against the seat as Blue settles by my feet.

A couple of minutes into the silent ride I decide to speak up. "So, Agent Spencer-"

"It's actually Dr. Spencer Reed" he corrects me.

"My apologies, Dr. Reed, That's a cool tattoo you got there." I say and gesture towards his forearm where 05.18.02 is tattooed.

"Oh uh thanks." he says discreetly trying to cover it up with his sleeve.

"Can we make a quick stop?" I ask facing Agent Prentiss's direction.

"I'm afraid we can't." she says.

"It's kinda important." I say.

"Sorry we have to get to the station."

After a short while, when we are getting closer to Brittany's street, I concentrate on the battery of the car. Sure enough, after a couple of seconds the car begins to slow down. Both Agents look at each other in confusion.

I smirk and get out of the car once it has come to a complete stop. I scoop up Blue in my arms and walk down the sidewalk to Brittany's house. It's then that I notice Quinn's car is the only one in the driveway. I walk up to the door and ring the doorbell. knowing Brittany's parents aren't home. I hear footsteps running to catch up to me but I don't bother turning around.

Quinn opens the door. "Hey Santana."

"Hey Quinn, is Brittany upstairs?"

"Uh yeah." she looks behind me in confusion

I turn around and see the male agent behind me.

"Quinn this is Dr. Spencer Reed from the FBI. Dr., this is Quinn. I'm going upstairs." I state not waiting for their responses.

I climb up the stairs and knock on Brittany's door gently.

"Quinn you don't have to knock." I hear her voice from behind the door.

I turn around and see Quinn and Spencer walking up the stairs.

I open the door a little and poke my head in. "It's considered rude not to knock." I say with a smile.

Brittany is lying down on her bed wrapped in blankets. The stuffed duck I gave her right next to her.

"San!"

"Hey Britt." I step into the room but don't close the door. Knowing that it would look suspicious to the FBI Agent. "Look I can't really be here long but I brought Blue to keep you company." Blue jumps into the bed and onto Britt, making her giggle adorably.

"Are you feeling better?" I ask

"My headache is gone but I still feel hot and itchy."

I sit on the edge of the bed and move some hair out of her eyes. noticing how hot her forehead is. "You'll get better in no time. I promise."

"Then we can go on our date." she says excitedly.

I chuckle and whisper. "Then I will take you out on a date." I cup her cheek and she closes her eyes.

"San?" she whispers, eyes still closed

"Yeah?" I whisper as well

"Will you kiss me again?"

I look over my shoulder at Quinn and Spencer both watching me curiously.

"I don't care if Quinn or the cute guy at the door watch." she says.

I look back at her and she is staring at me. I give her a small smile and slowly lean in and press my lips against hers. She pulls me closer to her so the top of my body is against hers. Both my hands how resting on either side of her head, holding me up to not put a lot of my weight on her. The kiss is slow and gentle.

Then I feel a slight thump in my chest that sends shocks all over my body. I pull away and bring my hand to my chest. I don't feel anything but I know that I felt my heart beat.

I look into deep blue eyes and smile. She returns the smile and looks past me towards the door.

I kiss her cheek to get her attention again. "I have to go" I tell her.

She nods in understanding and I place a lingering kiss on her forehead. I focus and using my powers, I make the healing process faster. Brittany will be better by tomorrow.

"I'll talk to you when I can" I whisper and leave the room.

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

"What the hell was that? Why did you kiss her?" I asks once we get to the door.

"She asked me to" Santana answers shrugging her shoulders.

"Look Brittany doesn't need another person playing with her heart-" I start but she cuts me off.

"Look, I get that you're worried about her-"This time I interrupt her.

"Of course I'm worried. You are being followed around by the FBI" I gesture towards Dr. Reed. "I know nothing about your past. I don't know what kind of person you are or if I should trust you with Brittany."

"You're right. You know nothing about my past. You don't know what kind of person I am. But I can assure you, you can trust me with Brittany." She looks me in the eyes and I immediately know she is telling the truth.

"Okak, just… don't let her parents find out. They're not exactly open-minded." I say and she nods indicating that she understands.

She then turns to the agent that is off to the side watching our interaction. "C'mon. Let's go help Agent Prentiss with the car." They step out of the doorway but I reach out to Santana's wrist before she can get to far.

"Why is the FBI with you?" I ask.

"Don't worry about it." She tells me.

I bite my lip before asking the next question "I-... is Rachel ok?"

"Rachel is fine. It's just me they want to talk to" She assures me.

I let go of her wrist and she walks away.

_I didn't feel a pulse._

* * *

**Santana's POV**

I walk up to the black Range Rover and see both agents looking under of the hood.

"Okay I'm done. We can go now." I say getting into the backseat.

"We can't go anywhere, the car isn't working." Agent Prentiss tells me.

"Can I try?" I ask getting out of the car.

She hands me the keys and I try to get the engine to start.

I put the battery to full charge and start the engine with ease.

I go back to the backseat and put my seatbelt on.

"Can you turn the radio on?" I ask after a couple of minutes of silence.

* * *

They put me into a plain grey room. There is a single table with two chairs opposite of each other. On one wall there is the glass that looks like a mirror from inside the room. I know that the agents are able to see me through it even if I can't see them. With my enhanced hearing, I can hear what they are saying even if the room is supposed to be soundproof.

I waited an hour before someone finally came inside to talk to me.

* * *

**Quinn's POV**

The doorbell rings and I go downstairs to answer it. My breath catches in my throat when I find Rachel standing on the other side with a bag of groceries.

"Um hey" she says kinda awkwardly.

"Hi, uh, what are you doing here?" I ask curiously.

"Well, Santana sent me a message to come and take care of Brittany. She told me I would also find you here so I came because I wanted to talk to you."

"Well, come on in." I step aside and let her in.

"Is Brittany asleep?"

"Yeah, she fell asleep right when Santana left. She's cuddling with Blue."

"Aww. Do you think she would mind if we do a little baking? Santana mentioned she had a sweet tooth."

"Not at all. I was actually gonna bake her some cookies but was missing some ingredients."

"Well lucky for you, I brought all the ingredients needed for cookies, cupcakes, and brownies."

I smile at her and lead her towards the kitchen.

We get the ingredients ready and get to work.

I'm making the cookie dough while Rachel prepares the cupcake batter.

"So where are Brittany's parents?"

"They are on a business trip. They won't be back until next week. I usually stay here with Britt when they aren't here."

"Must be fun."

"It is."

We continue to work in silence. I steal glances at Rachel and can't help but think that she is the most beautiful girl I have ever laid eyes on.

"Listen Quinn... about today in the auditorium..."

"Do you regret it?" I ask before she can finish her sentence. All I get is silence. I take that as a yes, she does regret it.

I feel a hand on my waist that gently turns me around. Rachel takes the bowl and spoon out of my hands and paces them on the counter behind me before placing both hands on the counter on either side of me. Trapping me in. I meet her gaze and melt a little.

"Ever since I have laid eyes on you, I have been fighting a constant battle with myself. I kept telling myself that I should stay away from you because then I would be forgetting about my past. There are things from my past that I can't let go of yet. I'm supposed to be starting a new life here but I still think of the life I had before. I was a completely different person than I am today. I had different goals, different views in life..."

She trailed off.

"When we moved here, I was supposed to forget all of that. Forget my past life because now it could never happen. I thought it would be hard to let go. But then... Then I saw those beautiful hazel eyes with green specks." She gently caresses my cheek with one hand while looking me in the eyes. "that belonged to one Quinn Fabray." she gave me a small smile before she continued. "I knew in that instant, that if I had you in my life, letting go wouldn't be so hard."

"Then why did you run?" I ask thinking back to when she bolted out of the auditorium.

"Something happened, that hasn't happened to me in a long time. I got scared and ran. I'm really sorry I left like that."

"Will you ever tell me why you left?" I asked her.

"Someday. Just... not right now." she steps closer to me so her body is flush against mine. "Right now, I just really want to kiss you again" She whispers against my lips.

"So do it." I breathe out closing my eyes.

She leans in and closes the remaining space between us.

Like the first one, this kiss is hot and gentle. I don't know how I will keep this from my parents, but I do know that I don't want this to stop. This is only our secont kiss but I am already addicted.

**Review?**

**Next chapter will be more faberry as well as Santana's interogation.**


End file.
